Des Etoiles Plein les Yeux
by MeyHell
Summary: [Tokio Hotel] [OS] [Yaoi] Quand une âme en peine se remémore les anges du passé... Il ne pense plus qu'à les rejoindre.


**Titre** : .Des Etoiles Plein Les Yeux.

**Auteur **: Hell

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire ...

**Genre** : Drama / Angst

**Personnages** : Je l'ai écrit avec dans l'idée que ce soit un Bill/Tom mais bon je pense que, comme y pas de nom, ça peut se rapporter à d'autres trucs, 'fin je crois :s

**Rating** : T

**Note** : Yom blush Premier OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture. Merci de laisser des reviews (que vous ayez aimé ou pas). Et merci à Mey pour le résumé (nulle pour les résumés)

Il est tard.

Très Tard.

Trop Tard.

Il marche lentement, les yeux rivés sur le bitume.

Pourtant, il aurait du regarder le ciel,

Parce que ce soir là, il était magnifique.

Les étoiles brillaient de toute leur force, essayant de le retenir.

De lui montrer la beauté, toujours présente, quelque part.

Mais tellement inaccessible. Tellement loin de lui…

Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait mal et rien ni personne ne le retenait encore ici.

Alors il marchait loin, s'éloignant des rues bruyantes et éclairées du centre de la capitale.

Il était vide, vide de tout, de sentiments, de sensations.

Le froid engourdissait peu à peu ses membres.

Et ses jambes avançaient comme par automatisme.

Il ne savait pas où il allait.

Et ne savait plus d'où il venait.

Il marchait seulement le long de cette route, sombre et silencieuse :

Comme sa vie.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pris part à une conversation de son plein gré ?

Hypocrite, il avait du le devenir.

Répondre par habitude : « Je vais bien »

Alors que son cœur hurlait : « Je veux mourir ».

Personne ne l'entendait pleurer la nuit, le visage enfouit dans son oreiller, pour que nul n'entende ses hurlements.

Cette blessure rongeait son cœur, comme un poison s'infiltrant dans ses veines et ne laissant plus rien qu'une sensation de vide, de désarroi et de désespoir.

Il ne croyait plus en rien.

Ses rêves s'étaient transformés en cauchemar.

Ses amis en inconnus.

Sa famille …

Quelle famille ?

Tous lui avaient tournés le dos.

Sauf lui.

Lui, son âme, sa raison de vivre, sa raison de continuer à se battre.

Mais il lui avait menti.

Il l'avait trahi.

Il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse.

Ce souvenir tournait en boucle dans se tête, ne devenant qu'une suite désordonnée de mots, d'images floues.

« Je te laisserai pas tout seul, je te le promets. Jamais. Je resterai toujours avec toi. Et on mourra ensemble tout les deux. Comme ça …On sera jamais séparés. Je te le promet »

Après avoir dit ça, il lui avait sourit, ce sourire qui dix ans après faisait encore battre son cœur plus fort, plus vite. Ce sourire innocent qui illuminait ses yeux de milliers d'étoiles. C'étaient peut-être pour ça qu'il n'aimait plus les étoiles et qu'il laissait ses yeux fixés sur le sol. Parce que après avoir vu ses étoiles là, les autres lui paraissait fades, dénuées de vie.

Ils avaient sept ans. Et maintenant il en avait dix-sept. Et il n'était plus là.

Il l'avait laissé ici … Seul.

C'est pour ça que ce soir, il voulait aller le retrouver.

Mais malgré ça, il avait peur.

Pas de la mort, non.

Mais de l'inconnu.

Parce qu'après tout, personne ne pouvait lui dire, si il reverrait son frère là-haut.

Parce que après tout, peut-être qu'il serait encore plus seul là-haut.

Mais il allait le faire.

Même si il avait peur, même s'il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait.

De toute façon, rien ne pouvait être pire, pas vrai ?

La souffrance s'arrêterait sans doute.

Et il avait une chance pour qu'il le retrouve.

Et qu'il lui fasse encore une fois voir les étoiles dans ses yeux.

Il avait commencé à pleuvoir.

Les anges faisaient couler leurs larmes.

Pour lui ?

Sans doute.

Ou peut-être pour toutes les personnes qui n'ont plus rien.

Il était arrivé sur un toit maintenant.

Classique.

Au loin, il apercevait les lumières du centre,

Il apercevait la vie.

Autour de lui, tout était sombre.

Aucune lumière, personne ne pourrait le déranger.

Personne ne le voyait.

A part la lune.

Spectatrice muette et impuissante de sa Fin.

De son nouveau commencement ?

Il leva la tête vers le ciel.

Non, définitivement, ces étoiles-là ne valaient pas les siennes.

Et puis les nuages en recouvraient la plupart.

L'eau froide ruisselait sur son corps.

Il regarda une dernière fois le paysage s'offrant à lui.

Et ferma les yeux, essayant de graver cette image dans ses souvenirs, sa dernière image.

Essayant de l'amener avec lui dans l'éternité.

Un pas.

Deux.

Puis Trois.

Et enfin,

Le vide.

Le vent s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux.

Comme dans une de ses montagnes russes, celles que son frère appréciait tant, mais que lui détestait.

Finalement, il avait fini par monter dans un de ces wagons lui aussi.

Près à tout supporter, si cela l'emportait auprès de lui.

Puis le choc.

Cela faisait mal.

Atrocement.

Mais le liquide pourpre, s'écoulant autour de lui.

Le réchauffait. Lui apportant du réconfort.

Même maintenant. Il était heureux.

La douleur, celle de son corps et celle de son cœur, s'atténuait doucement.

Le laissant dans un état comateux.

Il avait envie de dormir.

Après des jours de nuits sans sommeil.

Il se retrouvait vraiment fatigué à présent.

Il voulait juste fermer les yeux un moment.

Mais alors qu'il voulait les rouvrir.

Il le vit. A sept ans.

Avec son magnifique sourire et ses étoiles dans les yeux.

Lui tendant la main.

Ses yeux semblait vouloir dire « Attrape ma main, tu ne seras plus seul maintenant. Je tiendrais ma promesse, je ne te laisserais plus jamais seul. »

Alors il lui tendit sa main.

Et un sourire vint fleurir sur son visage, un vrai sourire.

Pas un de ses sourires hypocrites qu'on voit sur le visage des stars à la télé.

Ce n'était pas non plus, un de ses sourires gigantesque, qui nous déchirent les lèvres.

C'était un sourire timide, un sourire qui reste gravé en nous, pour son innocence, pour sa franchise.

Un sourire qui voulait dire : « Merci mon Dieu, je l'ai retrouvé ».

Et à cet instant là, s'il avait encore pu ouvrir ses yeux, on aurait pu y distinguer des milliers d'étoiles qui venaient de renaître….

Fin.


End file.
